


It's Been a While, Hasn't It?

by AleesShu



Series: Latte Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Matt Holt, Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Galra Matt Holt, Keith and Pidge are also altean but it's not important, Latte Week 2019, Latteweek2k19, M/M, Matt's his bodyguard n they fell in love, Prince Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: Over 10,000 years ago King Alfor insisted his son, Lance, get a bodyguard, by the name of Matt Holt. Falling in love was a natural course of action... and then the Galra had to interfere. Matt chose to fight by Alfor's side, while Lance was frozen with Allura and Coran.





	It's Been a While, Hasn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> For my day two I chose to do both Altean and Royalty, and here I am, two days late like the disaster I am. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> ~~~ - Squigglies signify the start an end of a memory, memories also serve as time skips
> 
> \--- - Usual timeskip procedure

Alfor stood in front of Matt, sword pointed. “Whose side do you stand on?!” 

 

Matt stepped back as the voice boomed around him, but he held his position. “I stand for Lance! I stand with you!” He yelled back in desperate attempts- he didn’t side with the Galra, he didn’t have a side. His side was determined long ago- he’d been picked of many to protect Lance, and that’s where he stayed.

 

“You don’t intend on hurting him or any Altean?” Alfor lowered his sword just a bit, though not much. 

 

“Of course not! I swore I’d protect Lance and I still will- till my death! I told him I loved him before I put him in that pod and that hasn’t changed in the time I’ve been gone!” Matt held his arms to his side, not showing any side of aggression towards Alfor. He wouldn’t hurt him.

 

The only question prompted- the only suspicion held- “Where have you been then?” Alfor asked, lowering his sword completely. He watched the hesitance Matt had in answering, the sadness in his eyes. 

 

“I don’t know where my other mom is- Krolia. But… my Mama- I froze her in one of the ships- sent her to the Blue Lion’s location. I told her before she left to protect it should anyone come after it. She swore she would.” That explained the look in Matt’s eyes. Alfor grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. Matt was like a son to him- one he could always depend on to protect his family. 

 

Alfor felt how tense Matt was- because Matt knew there were only two chances of seeing his mother again, and one of them had just launched off planet headed to god knows where… and the prospect of defeating the Galra now, it was looking slim. They parted as Zarkon’s main ship lowered itself, nodding at the other and knowing they were either going to win or die trying. 

 

\-----------

 

Four paladins walked through the Castle of Lions on Arus as lights lit up, still in disbelief. Keith looked protectively over his sister as they walked, waiting for anything to jump out at them, but nothing did. They walked into the med room, seeing 3 pods appear out of the floor, each of them with a glass door that fell down, revealing 3-ish humanoid aliens, them all having Altean features Keith and Pidge recognised. 

 

Allura looked around at them in a daze as Shiro caught her. “What- how did you get here?!” 

 

“A blue lion brought us!” Hunk yelled as Allura slammed Shiro down, pinning him. 

 

“The blue lion- How did you get your hands on it?!” Allura shouted at them as Lance and Coran fell out of their respective pods, Coran doing his best to catch Lance and stand him up. 

Keith stepped forward, knife drawn, “Our mother claimed she was the protector of it and gave it to us! We went through a wormhole and it dropped us here!” 

 

Coran and Lance looked up at that- the blue lion didn’t have a protector. It’s paladin had died at the hands of Zarkon before they were even put to sleep. “The blue lion was sent off by my father- he didn’t send anyone with it!” 

 

Lance frowned, and looked up at them. “What was your mother’s name?” They looked… similar to Matt. He just had to wonder-

 

“Colleen Holt.” Pidge stated, matching his eyes as Lance’s widened. 

 

“Allura- if our father was to trust anyone to protect the lion it would be her.” Lance turned to her, before the thought struck him. Matt- that was one of Matt’s moms.. He pushed from Coran’s arms, running around to each of the pods and checking them.

 

“Prince Lance- what are you doing?” Coran asked, trying to follow him and make sure he didn’t hurt himself. 

 

Lance raised up another pod. “If Colleen is alive then maybe Matt is too- I have to check!” He continued to run around them as Allura walked to the center to see if she could tell anything for how long they’d been asleep. 

 

Allura turned to Lance as he ran up to the last pod. “It’s… Lance it’s been 10 thousand years… if Matt isn’t here… Altea was destroyed. Our father is dead- it’s likely that Matt-” 

 

“No! He- Matt can’t be dead- I- He- “ Lance raised up the last pod, but Matt wasn’t there. “No- no no- he…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Matt you could come with us- I need a bodyguard wherever we’re going- just in case! You- you could die! I can’t lose you!” Lance grabbed onto Matt, pulling his close after wiping the tears pooling in his eyes.

 

Matt smiled at him, but his eyes begged to differ. “Lance… you know I have to do this. I’m one of the best soldiers your father has, I have to fight with him till the end. I promised him I’d protect you till the day I died, and if that day is today so you can have a fighting chance than so be it. I need to fight with him, and you need to go. You know how to defend yourself if the time comes…” 

 

Lance shook his head. “I don’t care about that! I love you, dammit! I don’t want you to die at the hands of the Galra in vain- Matt please… just stay here in the ship. You don’t have to do this.” 

 

“Yes I do… for you, for Altea… this isn’t something I have luxury on, Lance. If it was my way I’d marry you, we wouldn’t be at the start of a war, everything would be happy- but that’s not how things are… I can only hope that if I fight we win and Alfor and I- we’ll come get you, Altea will be safe… we’ll be happy together. Our only chance is sending you and Allura away in case something does happen you can continue on the Altean bloodline… I know it’s crude and old fashioned, but it’s how things are.” 

 

“That’s not fair! I don’t want to find some random person if something does happen to you- I want  _ you _ !” Lance pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Matt and making it so Matt lost his balance. “Please… Matt.” Lance begged again, hoping- just maybe it would convince him.

 

“Matt! We need to get the castle off of Altea!” Alfor yelled from behind them, and Matt nodded. 

 

He stepped forward, backing Lance up to the pod, before kissing Lance again, whispering to him. “I love you, Lance… I’m sorry.” Before pushing Lance into the pod and detaching himself, a tear slipping down as the pod closed and he turned to look at Alfor. “Lance is in the pod. I need to be somewhere before the attack is in it’s full force- I’ll- I have to catch up with you!” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Allura wrapped her arms around Lance just as he collapsed to his knees, tearing up again. “He said he was sorry… Allura… he- he pushed me in the pod and I lived but at what cost-?” 

 

“Shh- it’s okay… Lance. Matt did it to save you… his job was to protect you at any cost and you knew that. There was nothing you could’ve done to stop him. There’s a mention of Matt authorising a ship with Colleen frozen… but I don’t think he survived.” She pulled Lance to sob into her shoulder. Allura knew how much he must’ve been hurting.

 

“Wait… are you saying our mom was frozen like you guys?” Pidge asked at completely the wrong time, and Coran pulled her aside. 

 

“Yes. It would mean she’s over 10 thousand years old and you’d have a brother! Of course the chances are that he died at the hands of Zarkon those 10 thousand years ago, fighting by King Alfor’s side. Try to be… a bit sensitive.” It was whispered in hushed words, but the paladins understood pretty quickly was Coran was telling them. He turned, walking over to Allura and Lance. “Prince… why don’t we go get you some food and let you lay down? It’s a lot to handle… the floor isn’t the best place.”

 

Lance nodded weakly and Coran helped him up, leading him from the room as he still choked out sobs. Allura stood, turning to face the paladins as she sighed. “He’s… poor thing.” 

Hunk looked over at the door with worry. “Were he and Matt together?” He asked, and Allura nodded. 

 

“Yes… if it weren’t for Zarkon’s attack I imagine the two of them would’ve gotten married. Lance loved him more than anything. He wanted Matt to get in a pod in the castle but Matt insisted he needed to fight with our father and in the end, I imagine he was killed by his side. Lance knew the dangers of loving his bodyguard, but… I don’t think he ever believed Matt would actually die.” Allura admitted with a sigh as she walked back over to the podium, to try and answer some of her own personal burning questions. “It’s something he’ll tell you if he’s ever ready.” 

 

\-----------

 

Coran walked Lance to his room, sitting on the edge of the bed as Lance laid down, grabbing his pillow and trying to avoid looking at his wall covered in pictures of him and Matt. “It’s not fair Coran…” 

 

“I know, but I’m sure he’s glad he did what he did to protect you. There’s a chance… he’s here.” Coran muttered, and Lance shot straight up. “Not in person, but King Alfor transferred his memories to a hologram on the ship. Matt might have done the same.”

 

Lance flopped back down, glaring. “That’s not the same- besides I think… it’d just be worse. It’s- he’s not there. Matt had a way of hugging me when I was upset- he’d just hold me and run his hands through my hair and I could curl into him as much as I wanted until I felt safe. A hologram can’t do that- he can just talk and talk… and that’s it.”

 

“Well, I don’t even know if he made one… but I’ll check, just in case you change your mind. Is there anything you need… or would you prefer to sleep? I can wake you if there’s anything that needs to be done.” Coran offered. 

 

“Just… let me sleep. Thank you Coran.” Lance grabbed his blanket, pulling it closer as Coran nodded and left the room. He missed so badly the nights that Matt had spent there with him, cuddling- holding the other like they’d never let go. With that thought, and the tiredness from crying his eyes out, the million miles his mind had already run… he was exhausted. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Lance, I know you aren’t keen on the idea of getting a bodyguard, but I think it’s a good idea.” Alfor said simply as they walked to the entrance of the castle. “He’s the son of General Holt.”

 

Lance scoffed, sighing. “I don’t need a bodyguard- what’s going to happen? Altea is peaceful- I know how to fight! It’s not like I’m a little kid who needs a babysitter. Or someone who thinks I can’t do anything or I’m stupid or something.”

 

Alfor laughed. “You aren’t stupid, Lance. He’s only two years older than you, and I’m sure he has the same adventurous spirit. It’s a just in case… and it helps show we trust the Galra. Things haven’t been bad between us since the wars of old, this is but a symbol. He’s half-galra, half-altean. You’ll like him.” 

 

That statement was met with a drawn-out eye roll and huff. Lance seriously doubted he’d like whoever it was that walked through that door. It was only a few ticks later that the doors actually opened and General Holt walked in, followed by a boy with what looked like a Galra-esc stealth uniform on and a high-ponytail that swished behind him as he walked. His eyes were a shade of gold- closer to honey, and okay… he was beautiful.

 

But Lance would be damned if he willingly admitted that without a sarcastic remark. “Matthew!” Alfor called walking forward to meet them with a handshake and a hug of sorts. “You’ve certainly grown up since the last time you were brought around this castle. How have you been?” 

 

Matt smiled. “I’ve been good, actually. Training. Really with a general as a mother and my other mother being Galra I get my fair share of fighting experience. How about you? How have you been?” 

 

“I’ve been well. A lot of my worries have been taken care of thanks to your mother here.” Alfor gestured to Colleen.

 

“You give me too much credit King Alfor! But- Matt here has been excited on the prospect of working with you. I believe you’ll find him suited to any task.” Colleen shook Matt by the shoulders and he laughed. Lance kept eyes on him from the top of the staircase. He’d met Matt once before, when they were younger. They got along he supposed, but didn’t talk for more than a few minutes before Matt was already off swinging a branch like a sword and his other mom- Krolia he believed, handed him a knife and was teaching him to transform it. 

 

He wouldn’t say he knew Matt. But he guessed it was better than his father finding some random mix to protect him. At least Matt was the son of someone trustworthy. “Ah, well it’s… not as much of a fighting position as you might hope. I’ve been thinking to get my son a bodyguard for some time now. He and Matt are close in age- I think it would be a good match for them, if that’s alright?” 

 

“I’ve read my fair share of fairy tales, King Alfor, with all respect protecting princes is one of the tougher jobs. I’d be happy to accept it.” Matt assured, glancing up at Lance who met him with a scowl. Lance couldn’t tell if Matt had just insulted him or was just saying it wasn’t an insult to his skills, but he felt like it was a mix of both. 

 

Alfor smiled in return to Matt, turning him around to walk up the stairs. “Right up there- I have some things to discuss with your mother, first. But you two can talk.” 

 

Matt nodded, walking up the stairs until he stood in front of Lance with a goofy look. “Hi- Matt Holt. It’s nice to meet you, Prince Lance.” He offered his hand out, and Lance glared. 

 

“Likewise.” Lance grabbed Matt’s hand, before pulling him close. “Just because you’ve got a pretty face don’t think that’ll get you any favours.” He let go, letting Matt stumble back to blink at him with a bit of a blush to him. And Lance- well he regretting saying that out loud.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Voltron had been formed, and Lance had been more than surprised at being the pilot of the blue lion… yet at the same time he was pretty certain that the only reason he did it was because Matt had always said he had the potential for great things. That if Matt was with the stars watching over him he’d be proud. The only reason he got out of bed when Coran pulled him and got in that damned lion. Instead he was left with his memories, refusing to see the hologram of him- it was just… it would only serve as getting over him or getting attached again. Maybe a horrific middle ground. Still, he wasn’t sure he could face it without breaking down. 

 

“Lance- I… can’t read Altean. Can you help me with this stuff? I’d ask Coran but I’m afraid he’ll try and start helping me cook and no offense to ancient Altean dishes but uh… I prefer something a little more Earth-like.” Hunk walked into Lance’s room, holding a jar of sorts with an apron on that Lance wasn’t entirely sure where he got it from. 

 

“Oh- sure.” Lance stood, forcing a smile. “And I don’t take offense to that. I promise most ancient Altean dishes were good, Coran is just… experimental. It was just you have to find someone who knew how to cook them.” 

 

Hunk laughed- a mix of relief from various sources. “That’s good! I can’t imagine if you’d grown up eating only that sort of… thing.”

 

Lance shook his head. “I can’t imagine that either. My father and the paladins of old used to eat things like that. Though uh… the ingredients were much fresher back then. I tried it once and it was much better smelling even. But what do you need my help with- what you made the other day was delicious.”

 

“I’m making this Earth food called brownies… well I’m going to see if I can recreate them. But I can’t read any of these containers and I don’t want to pick up some kind of poison thinking it’s flour.” Hunk led him to the kitchen, an array of containers of various sizes already laid out. 

 

He couldn’t say he knew what brownies or flour were, but he didn’t mind helping out Hunk. Besides, it got him out of his room for something other than a mission. It was starting to get concerning. “I don’t know if we have any of your Earth ingredients but I can separate the poisons out for you so it’s safe to try things. Assuming you know what these things taste like?” 

 

Already about 5 of the containers stood out as poisons and Lance grabbed them, setting them to the side. “That’ll work perfect! Thank you. Did you do any baking on Altea? Like cakes… or something?” 

 

“We did bake, yes. Though not sweets. Except this one dish Matt made for me. Zlchiya. They were like… mini edible plates with this sweetened cream and chopped up Kifat fruits.” Lance grabbed the poisons he’s found, moving them to another counter. “He tried teaching me but I couldn’t learn it for the life of me.”

 

“That sounds like strawberry shortcake!” Hunk excitedly shouted, spooking Lance. “Wow- I can’t believe you guys don’t have cakes and brownies and stuff but you had that!” 

 

Lance raised an eye at him, but shook his head with a small laugh. “It wasn’t Altean, actually. It was just something he’d learned somewhere and thought I’d like. Kifat fruits were always my favorite, so I guess when he learned that he just made it for me.”

 

Hunk had already started sifting through the remaining ingredients, two piles beginning to emerge. One Lance guessed would be Earth-like ingredients and one that wasn’t. “So… Matt was your bodyguard for a while and then you guys were like- engaged? From what Coran and Allura have said you didn’t like him at first. What changed?” 

 

“Yeah, I didn’t like him for a few pheobs, and we were engaged… but as for the reason… I guess I always sort of liked him, he was beautiful. But then I guess he saved my life once and I trusted him enough to fall in love with him.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I mean what were you thinking?! Getting yourself all cut up like that!” Lance gently wrapped the bandage around Matt’s arm. “You’re lucky it’s not so bad we have to shove you in a healing pod immediately!” 

 

Matt laughed, bringing his arm to rest in his lap as Lance tied it. “It’s my job to protect you, Lance, whether it gets me hurt in the process or not. You don’t have to bandage me either- I could’ve done it myself.”

 

Lance glared, reaching to grab a cloth with a disinfectant-water on it, and holding Matt’s cheek with his free hand. “And what let you do a botched job of that? No- no no. I’m bandaging you. Besides, it’s only fair with how you decided to ‘gallantly’ throw yourself in front of me. Now look to the side so I can see your cheek.”

 

Following instructions, Matt did look over, Lance touching the cloth on it and wiping the blood away slowly, being as careful as he could to avoid the giant gash on Matt’s cheek. Matt winced as he got close to it, jerking away when Lance accidentally touched it. “Quiznak- sorry, Matt.”

 

“No- no it’s fine. Just hurts. It’ll hurt worse when you put peroxide on it.” Matt settled back into Lance’s hand, looking back out. They were sitting on a balcony overlooking the ocean right into the horizon. 

 

“I can’t believe you. You go all… feral on those ruffians, hardly react when you get this damn gash, and then you’re hurt by peroxide and water.” Lance swiped the cloth under Matt’s jaw, getting the rest of the blood off and grabbing another and dousing peroxide on it. “Okay, uh- this is gonna hurt.”

 

Before Matt said anything back, he pressed it to the gash and Matt winced, biting down on his lip. “Xhrusinu-” Matt muttered under his breath, and Lance resisted the urge to smack him over the head. He didn’t know much Nexus but he did know when Matt was cursing in it. But then again he was in pain, so it was allowed.

 

Similar curses were uttered- some quieter, some louder- as Lance proceeded to clean the wound. They remained mostly in silence though as he did, occasionally Lance looking at Matt’s mostly idle expression while he watched the waves. “There, done. We’ll have to get Coran or someone to stitch it up, since you insisted on a cool scar or whatever, you idiot.” 

 

Matt laughed. “Well, thank you. And it’s not just a cool scar it’s like a trophy or something. I did my job well because you aren’t dead, or have any scratches. Sure my cheek is all torn up but hey it’s a sacrifice I don’t mind making.” 

 

“You shouldn’t have to sacrifice anything for me. I could’ve defended myself, you know. I keep telling you and my father I know how to fight!” He removed his hand from Matt’s other cheek, and already Matt felt the absence of the heat and missed it.

 

“Well you could always train with me. I mean if he trusts me to protect you with the skills I have, then if you get the same skills there shouldn’t be much problem.” 

 

Lance was more surprised than anything at the offer- a bit flustered if he was being honest, because Matt was being too nice and in the same token Lance had watched him train before and it was certainly a show. The prospect of pinning down or getting pinned down by him? That wasn’t something he’d complain about.

 

“I’ll… ask my father. Now- shut up and watch the sunset, Holt.” Lance turned, scooting just a bit closer as Matt watched it as well with a smile. One which Lance briefly glanced over and was thankful to see.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After helping Hunk with his “brownies,” Lance had left the kitchen, planning to head back to his room. Of course on the way there happened to be the room Coran mentioned Matt’s memory was stored in. He swore time and time again he wouldn’t go in- wouldn’t see him… but maybe it wouldn’t actually be so bad if he did. Just to say hi.

 

The door swished open as Lance up to it, the room almost immediately opening up to the near forest-plains they always went to. Matt appeared in the center of the room, a hologram version of him, but still Matt. His fiance. “Matt-” The name was breathless as Lance walked forward to the hologram.

 

“Hey, Lance.” Matt held the same soft expression he always had for Lance, a lil smile that Lance choked up at. “Baby- what’s wrong?” Well, Lance guess the holograms were pretty good at recognising emotions then.

 

“Sorry- sorry I- it’s just- you’re here and… I never expected to even see you again when I woke up and you weren’t there.” He sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “I’ve missed you so much and you’re… you’re there. Here- I don’t know what I’m even trying to say.”

 

“It’s okay, take your time. I know it’s not ideal to be meeting like this again, but you’re alive, and that’s what's important. I should’ve listened to you and got in one of the pods so I could hold you right now and be there for you. I guess I failed pretty bad at my job, huh?” 

 

“Yeah you did! You’re supposed to protect me! That means against shitty emotions too!” Lance sat down, curling up and bringing his knees to his chest. “I should’ve tricked you into one of those stupid pods.” 

 

Matt smiled at him, looking down with a nod. “I’m so sorry… my first job should’ve been as your fiance.” 

 

Lance pulled a face, almost wincing as he heard that. “I really wish it was. But… at the same time, Matt, you did what you had to. If you’d gotten in I don’t know if we would’ve made it off planet alive. I told you though, you shouldn’t have to sacrifice yourself for me, and what do you go and do?” 

 

“Sacrifice myself for you.” Matt sighed, struggling to hide laughter. “I’m an idiot, I’ll tell you that much. Ah… but um… if you’re awake is there any chance my mama made it alright?” 

 

“Colleen? Yeah, she’s on Earth, where the blue lion was. Had two more kids, so it was a little weird to hear when you are supposed to be their brother, over 10 thousand years old. Cryopods really are something. She’s not here, otherwise I’m sure she’d be figuring out a way to smack you over the head.”

 

“Mm- she would. What are they like? My siblings?” 

 

“Well there’s Keith, he’s a hot head, looks more like Krolia did. But when it comes down to it I’m sure he’s trustworthy, and then there’s Pidge, who looks like you if you were a gremlin. But she’s really smart… I’m sure you’d be proud. We’re all three, paladins of Voltron.” 

 

“Paladins of Voltron! Lance that’s incredible!” Lance had a feeling that’s how he’d react- he was glad he got in the lion now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Matt! Matt look at this!” Lance came running over to him, holding a sparkling necklace. “It’s orange and blue- like me and you.” 

 

Matt snorted, laughing as he looked at it. “You’re a dork, Lance. And keep your voice down, would you? Must I remind you that we’re attempting to skip out on a very important meeting right now so I could bring you out here. But, it is very beautiful, Lance.” Just like him, he thought. 

 

Lance felt the heat on his cheeks at the expression Matt held for him. Oh- his gift. A gift of love- of admiration. One that’d been built over years- one he couldn’t admit. “Right. Um… do you want it? I mean- I bought it for you, so…” 

 

“You… bought it for me?” Matt asked, pushing a stray hair behind his ear. “You didn’t have to.”

 

“Well you brought me out here instead of being a good bodyguard and forcing me to go to boring meetings… full well knowing my father is going to tell you off later. So, it’s a thank you gift, of sorts.” 

 

“Ah… well…” Matt smiled at him, kneeling down as Lance had already reached up to clasp it around his neck. “I have a feeling I’ll hear it worse from my mother than King Alfor. She expects I’ll become a general like her. But I swore I’d protect you, for however long it may be I have to. So who knows if that will happen?” 

After Lance clasped it, Matt stood, looking at Lance with the softest expression he had. Lance grabbed his hand, weaving him through the stands and pulling him along, though Matt didn’t know where to. “Till the day I die, I would suppose. But you’d make a good general if you’re ever relieved of your duties to protect me.” They stopped in front of a table various fruits laid out on it. “Um… will you make that thing for me again? What was it?”

 

“Zlchiya? You liked it that much?” Matt laughed, picking up a kifat fruit, and paying the seller. 

 

Lance smiled at him as he tossed it up and down. “I loved it, thank you very much. You’re a really good cook, and it’s nice to not have a dessert that’s frozen or weird…” 

 

“Ah- thank you.” Matt flushed, almost a bright red. “You can help if you’d like. I can teach you whenever we get back to the castle. I doubt they’ll think to search the kitchen for a few hours.” 

 

When he’d said that, he imagined Lance would simply agree, not grab his hand once more and start dragging him actually towards the castle. But hey, food is a pretty good motivator. Matt laughed brightly while they ran, just admiring Lance for everything. They eventually stopped at one of the back entrances, and Lance turned to face him with a smile. “Oh um… thank you, for today Matt. It was a lot of fun.” He pushed himself up just a bit, kissing Matt’s cheek before running in the door, leaving Matt only to raise a hand in disbelief.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Matt stood in front of a cryopod, somewhere deep in the cargo bay of the castleship. He’d sensed the pod here, frozen, holding himself in it. Though he knew not who, but one simple look through was enough. The damaged ship, the blood on the ground from it in a streak to the pod. 

 

The real Matt laid there, not having the time to configure a wake-up sequence with the castle’s launch, bleeding out, his only saving grace was the pod stopping his heart and hence blood flow. He was supposed to die soon anyway, the real miracle being that he even could pilot a ship to to cargo hold without fainting. 

 

“Poor thing.” The hologram muttered, to no-one in particular as it walked closer to the pod. “Unlikely you’ll be found. When you do will you even have the time?” He wasn’t sure what he wanted. Why he opened up the panel on the side, pressing a hand to it and knowingly making wires snap and short circuits happen. “At least like this… you’ll get a quiet death. Losing brain function asleep rather than fighting a leg injury awake. What a shame the pod you chose was faulty.” 

 

\--------------

 

Lance had spent most his days for the past week in the room where Matt was. He ate, slept, used the bathroom, and otherwise did Voltron activities, but the rest of his time was spent with Matt, as if he were there, holding onto the thin belief it was the same. It wasn’t, but it slowed his mourning, and Lance could appreciate that. 

 

“Matt! Sorry I’m late- I got held up- but you wouldn’t believe the dream I had last night!” Lance sprinted into the room,  practically skidding to a halt and sitting as Matt appeared in front of him. “Do you remember the day we went out to the market. When I gave you that necklace?” 

 

Matt seemed to consider for a second before smiling. “You mean the one with the gem I had divided up for the rings? I gave the blue one to you when I proposed, kept the orange one on a necklace.”

 

“Yeah! That- I uh… I dreamt about it. That specific day. The first time I ever kissed you!” Lance laughed, a smile bright on his face. 

 

“It was only a kiss on the cheek. The first time you actually kissed me was when an alien princess from Taic attempted to seduce you, was it not? You just pulled me into a kiss and looked her straight in the eyes before declaring you weren’t interested.” 

 

Lance waved his hand. “Details, details. Either way… that dream- it was so nice. I wish I could kiss you- or at least just sit with you, properly.” 

 

“What’s stopping your wish from coming true?” Matt stepped slowly from the podium, moving fluidly to sit in front of him. “It’s a nifty trick, isn’t it? I just found the ability to… it’s quite something.”

 

“But- but you’re a hologram! I still can’t kiss you!” Lance whined- though thankful for what he had. 

 

Matt laughed. “It’s true there are some limitations, but I believe I may be able to move freely with you throughout the castle now, for what it’s worth.”

 

It took a minute for him to process, but Lance had tears pricking at his eyes as he looked at the man in front of him. “It’s- it’s worth everything.” Lance choked out, trying to wipe at his eyes as if tears were already there, or as if wiping them now would stop the tears that wanted desperately to follow. “I- I can have you there with me, for everything, for all of it…” 

 

“Yes… take your time Lance, calm down. After all, we can remain together now. Always… with nothing in our way. I swore I’d protect you, didn’t I?” 

 

“You did. And here you are…” Lance smiled, wiping away the tears that had fallen and sighing, content. “God- I don’t know what to do first! You must be tired of this room, having had to stand there you know?”

 

“Not when you’re here.” A pause followed as Matt thought for a second, the place nobody would look for them, the place that would give Alfor time with Allura, the place Lance couldn’t stop them. “Why don’t we go to the ballroom? I know how much you loved dancing there.” 

 

“Of course!” He stood quickly, Matt following and soon taking the lead with Lance close on his tail. Around him, Matt made it seem normal- he distorted the sound. He heard footsteps from a few hallways over through the humming of the castle, taking a short-cut so they wouldn’t cross paths, there’d be no warning. 

 

Lance entered into the ballroom, laughing as Matt began to dance poorly at the bottom of the stairs, a tiny little jig that seemed almost practiced, but clearly wasn't, finishing with a bow and Lance clapped for him, walking forward to meet him. “How did I do my love?” 

 

“Well… you’ve always had two left feet, so I can’t say what all I expected. But it was beautiful, for your standards.” Lance clasped his hands, swinging them to center while he looked at the adoring look Matt held. “You’re truly something… I still can’t believe you’re walking around! I- I never would’ve thought-... just wow.”

 

He laughed again as Matt bowed. “Anything for you, Lance. It’s just a shame I can’t step on your toes for real.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s so much of a shame for me. It hurt when you’d do that- ass.” He pretended to be mad and Matt laughed, causing Lance to lose his facade of anger fairly quickly. “I would let you step on my toes any day if you were here… really here in the flesh.”

 

Matt sighed. “I’m sorry. If there was a way for me to get you that back I would… but my flesh form- the real me wasn’t in any of the cryopods… there’s nothing we can do.” 

 

“I know, I know, I just-” He was interrupted by an alarm blaring, a screen popping up signifying a wormhole jump about to take place. “What- that doesn’t make any sense? I’m- I’m sorry Matt but we should go check on Allura-”

 

“No!” Matt shouted, startling Lance and causing him to step back. “No- I uh just mean… I’m sure it’s only a distress call or something-”

 

Lance frowned. “Well that’s why I should go check! Matt- is everything okay- you’re glitching out- is the ballroom too far? I can always meet you back in the holo-room after I make sure everything is okay-”

 

“Everything is fine, Lance- we should just stay here, dance- Lance! My AI, Alfor’s AI, both are corrupted you need to disconnect me- like we always did, hm? I stomp on your toes… we talk and laugh.” 

 

There wasn’t even time to process the words before Coran came over the intercoms, “Lance-! Wherever you are the AI’s are corrupted! Allura will destroy King Alfor’s but you must destroy Matt’s- then we need you to get in your lion and help us turn this ship around!’

 

It hurt- god it hurt- the way Matt glitched. This was his only live connection. All he had were pictures and memories and he wasn’t sure he could even suffice off of that. His grieving was delayed, stopped even, and now who was he- having to grieve a bot before it was even gone. 

 

But it had to be done. Lance ran up the stairs, leaving the hologram behind. Tears

pricked at his eyes again as he ran, seeing the light of what he knew was Matt behind him following. “Lance! Wait!” He- it called, but Lance couldn’t listen. He couldn’t even think to give into it… and it was corrupted, no wonder it could leave the room. 

 

Doors opened, a podium in the center of the room. “Lance! Don’t do this! Please!” The hologram appeared in front of him again, and it almost stopped him, the pain on Matt’s face. “Don’t hesitate- it’s what’s right-” The tone… that was Matt. His Matt. His fiance. The man he loved telling him to kill him, to lose him, because it was too dangerous not to. “This isn’t a sacrifice you have to make Lance!” 

 

He reached forward, trying to touch the tube the memories were held, but instead around him the room went black, and the memories were around him, little glimpses into their life together- the years they’d spent. All floating around him as if he hadn’t spent the past two weeks reliving it all.

 

Then… one floated by. A memory of a formal ball, of the time Lance was supposed to dance with some princess from another planet visiting but chose Matt instead- the first time they announced after months they’d been dating. He reached out, wanting to grab it- hold it, watch, and like a surge it hit him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“And here he is ladies and gentleman! The spectacular, the gorgeous, the wondrous Prince Lance!” Matt sent two very obviously late knocks on the doorframe as he walked in. “You look amazing, if you couldn’t tell.” 

 

“Hm- no I think I need to hear it again.” Lance twirled in the mirror, Matt laughing and walking to readjust his cape for him. “But I could say all of the same for you, Matthew. You should dress up more often for me.” 

 

Matt laughed, pulling Lance into a kiss and fixing a few stray hairs. “I guess I’ll consider it. Not very practical though, I think I should’ve gone with my Galran heritage over my Altean one for this event.”

 

Lance raised a brow. “What exactly is the difference between Altean and Galra formal wear?” 

 

“This versus armor.”

 

“Ah- well come on, you look great. It’ll be fine. I don’t think at the biggest peace event of the millenia you’ll need to go all bodyguard. At least if you do please don’t get a huge cheek gash like last time- I was worried sick you know.” 

 

“Mm- indeed.” Matt placed another kiss on his forehead before linking his arm with Lance’s. “Shall we then?” 

 

With a confirming nod, they excited Lance’s room, Matt ever so gracefully leading Lance to the ballroom where the main festivities were for the evening. At least until a painful (and mandatory) dinner was to take place. After announced, the two descended the stairs, Lance going to pull Matt the sides, knowing full well Matt couldn’t dance to save his life, but instead he held him on the dance floor, swaying a bit. “I have a surprise for you- I uh… I might’ve learned one dance.” 

 

Lance wanted to tackle him and kiss him and hug him into there was nothing left, but instead he eyed Matt expectantly. “The female part, lest you decide to judge.” Lance snorted before grabbing Matt’s hand and waist, gently leading him along through the steps, entirely surprised that Matt did  _ actually  _ know it, not stepping on his toes once or even nearing them as the song played on, a dopey smile on his face. Matt of course searched the room briefly, and in the corner he saw a  _ very  _ displeased princess standing there, arms crossed. “Oops- I think we forgot someone.” 

 

Matt pointed, and Lance glanced over, then turning back to look at Matt with a smile. “Oh well.” Unplanned, but very welcome, Lance dipped Matt down, leaning over himself to pull Matt into a kiss, pressing their lips almost roughly together and the few gasps of people who noticed made everything worth it. 

 

Tenderly- gently, he pulled Matt up to a stand and parted their lips. “I love you, Matt, obligations to dancing with princesses or not.” 

 

“I love you too, Lance. I always have.” Lance felt his heart leap at the words as he pulled Matt into a kiss, hugging him tight as he could. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The memory altered as Lance opened up his eyes, seeing Matt crack in front of him. “I love you so much Matt. I always will.” 

 

He felt Matt place his hand on top of his head, gently brushing down to place a kiss to Lance’s forehead as he glitched again, “Cargo bay… I’m sorry.” And Matt shattered, he memories gone, the quintessence flying up- away. Everything he had- everything he’d finally gotten back gone like that. 

 

Some part of him said that voltron still needed him to push the castle, but his mind and knees said otherwise as he collapsed and sobbed, curling into a ball on the floor and not caring who saw or heard. It wasn’t even that he’d just lost Matt- Matt’s final goodbye to him was only the cargo bay and an apology and it wasn’t enough. 

 

Unsure of how much later it was, but obviously by the time elapsed he knew they’d escaped, but at what cost? Coran came and found him, after some time, gently picking him up and carrying him to his room, laying him in the bed. 

 

Lance didn’t respond for the next day and a half, nobody able to really call his attention as guilt hit him in waves. At some point he heard Allura’s voice out the door, and the paladins. 

 

_ “Why can’t we talk to him?Voltron needs it’s blue paladin!”  _ He was pretty sure it was Keith who said it. 

 

_ “Lance has lost Matt twice now, he’s sensitive. He deserved Matt- he deserved to be able to fall in love and live a happy life. Deserved to be made smile every day… and it’s horrible, how he had to cut any link to Matt that he had, for the universe. Something I’m sure he knows Matt would’ve wanted it to be done, but that won’t make it any less hard. He needs some time…”  _ Allura was always a good big sister, Lance thought. He did deserve all of that, and now here he lie, curling more into his blankets to attempt to hide.

 

\----------

 

It wasn’t until 2 days after he finally got out of bed for him to walk around. He kept repeating it in his head- cargo bay. Why the hell Matt would’ve said that as if it were a parting gift. “Coran.” His voice was near silent as he tapped on his shoulder. 

 

“Lance-! It’s so good to see you out of your room! What can I do for you?” 

 

“I… when I destroyed Matt’s memories the last thing he said to me was cargo bay and I don’t know what it means… I feel like we should go look but I don’t want to look alone.” Admitting it felt weird- he didn’t want to find something he couldn’t handle. His heart was already broken, and he didn’t want to be left to sob in a cargo bay of all places. 

 

Coran smiled. “Of course! I’d be glad to come with you.” He stopped what he was doing, which more or less looked like check-ups on the castles systems. Lance was thankful at least that he was coming with, but remained silent as they walked down. Mostly his mind was reeling on what would be down there.

 

They entered into the cargo bay, and it seemed full enough. Stock on food, clothes, weapons, tools. Really anything they could need. The lights were dim, and Lance didn’t see towards the back, but Coran did, seeing a ship. He walked towards it and Lance followed after noticing him. “Coran- what is it?” 

 

“There’s a ship- it doesn’t appear to be Galra… careful.” As they got closer, walking from behind a container, the blood made itself apparent. Even in low light. Dragged in a streak from the ship, a ripped cloth, and then… then Lance’s eyes landed on a cryopod. A frozen cryopod. 

 

He ran over to it, looking inside and swiping mist from the glass… Inside- inside was Matt. Lance felt his heart stop, his breath catch- he was right here. Alive. The only place he never would’ve thought to look but Matt was here! “Coran! It’s Matt!” 

 

Coran came rushing over, standing over the pod to see how it was there- functioning even. He knew Matt was smart, maybe he’d attached it, but as he tapped on the pod there was an alert. The pod was faulty. It’s systems were broken, and Matt being frozen in it. His pop-pop once taught him what happened when pods went faulty. Some cases it was quick, brain ceased function… some were cause for freezing to death or suffocation. “Lance…” His voice was heavy as Lance looked up at him. “The, uh, the pod… is faulty.”

 

“What?” Lance’s voice cracked as he heard it. “No- no it- it can’t be…” He stood, quickly tapping at the pod to release it, and when it opened Matt was there. Matt took no breath though, he didn’t open his eyes or make the slightest bit of movement. Lance wrapped his arms around him, practically dragging him out of the pod and onto his lap, trembling. He was so cold, body still as if frozen. His eyes drifted briefly to Matt’s leg, which was wrapped hastily in the same cloth he saw on the ground, and pretty obviously had such a deep gash in it even if he were alive they’d have to replace it. 

 

“Matt-” He choked on a sob as he pulled Matt closer, bringing his head to his chest. He was  _ so  _ close. “Please don’t be dead- you- you-” Lance brushed some of Matt’s hair from his face. Some was singed- some was covered in blood… “You can’t be dead…” 

 

Coran watched, unable to do anything as Lance sobbed into Matt, muttering pleas. The third time Lance would have to grieve him… but this time worse. This time with a body. This time knowing that Matt tried to survive- to freeze himself so that Lance could find him. He was sure Matt would’ve had worlds to say to Lance after being woken up, but he’s sure if Matt knew that when Lance found him he’d be dead he’d have even more to say. More to apologise for. 

Lance’s body began to glow as he held Matt closer, “Matt- please- please just… wake up. Say this is a prank… I won’t be mad- I need you.” Their foreheads met as Lance held him, and Coran saw Matt begin to glow too, a streak of his hair creeping white, the whole room glowing just because of them. And like that it faded, with another choked sob, Lance rocking himself and Matt. Coran walked over, gently placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

 

He knew what Lance had tried to do, seeing it only once before… but Lance hadn’t studied Altean alchemy. Matt still didn’t move, still didn’t breathe. “I’m so sorry Lance…” 

 

“He- he can’t…” The words were barely a whisper. Weak, defeated. Lance opened his eyes to look at Matt one more time, not like he could see through the tears. He leaned down, kissing Matt again, for the final time. Pulling back, Lance looked at him with so much hurt in his eyes. This was it- Matt truly was dead. 

 

“Hey, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep my promises, Meghan, and I promised a happy ending... of sorts.


End file.
